teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Worlds Collide, Part III
"Worlds Collide, Part III" is the part of the three-part (fifty-eighth) “Worlds Collide” episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on November 13, 2004. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (Frank Frankson) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *April O'Neil (Veronica Taylor) *Casey Jones (Marc Thompson) Secondary Characters *Triceratons **Prime Leader Zanramon (David Brimmer) **Commander Mozar (Dan Green) **Traximus (F.B. Owens) *The Fugitoid (Pete Zarustica) *Earth Protection Force **Agent Bishop (David Zen Mansley) *Federation **General Blanque (Mike Pollock) *Leatherhead (F.B. Owens) Episode Voice-Over Introduction ---- Agent Bishop: Voice Identification: Agent Bishop. Log 493 – Zeta. :Computer Voice: Voice Sample Confirmed Agent Bishop: After successfully containing them, the Fugitoid and the four mutant Turtle creatures that seem to protect it were effectively neutralized. At approximately 0300 this morning, the captives were secured by my troops and taken to a top secret US Military Base. There, I handed the Fugitoid over to Gerneral Blanque to do with as he pleased, while I prepared the mutant Turtles for dissection in my genetics laboratory. There, I will unlock the secrets of the Turtles' mutant DNA to create an army of genetic super-soldiers. Yet, my work is not been without its snags. The Turtles' allies have released them and another mutant known only as Leatherhead. However, they have just discovered there is more to me than meets the eye. Their defeat, recapture, and dissection is expected momentarily. Bishop Out. Plot Synopsis ---- Open with the interrogation room as Bishop has taken Mike hostage with a dissection saw. As Mike frees himself, our heroes attack their new nemesis and fight to a standstill - until Leatherhead grabs the secret agent and gives him a bear hug. Bishop escapes the gator's grasp, but sees that the odds do not favor him and so he makes his escape, telling the Turtles that he'll see them again. On the Triceraton Home World, Prime Leader Zanramon is reading the riot act to Commander Mozar for failing to capture the Fugitoid. At the Federation base on Earth, General Blanque and a robotic technician have connected their computer systems to the Fugitoid and are preparing to extract the plans for the Teleportal device. To successfully breach the Fugitoid's defense systems, it's necessary for the Federation agents to lower the firewall for their own mainframe. With this process completed, the technician reports that its gotten full access to the Fugitoid's database. As information begins to pour onto the General’s computer screens, things begin to go awry. The technician discovers that the Teleportal information is not contained within the Fugitoid's memory banks. Honeycutt informs Blanque that he's erased the plans for the device to prevent it from falling into the hands of those who wish to use it for violent purposes. The Fugitoid is then able to take over the base's mainframe thanks to the firewall having been disabled. Once the Professor has complete control of the Federation computers, he connects to every broadcasting frequency on Earth and space, announcing to the human race, Federation army and Triceraton nation that the plans for the Teleportal have been erased to end the senseless war between the alien invaders. Bishop has made it to his home base and orders his agents to reboot their computer system to get rid of the Fugitoid's message. Bishop then hands his assistant four samples taken from the TMNT that he wants analyzed to help him create an army of mutant soldiers. Chaos ensues as the Fugitoid begins to overload the computer system, causing random explosions. The TMNT, April, Casey and Leatherhead are momentarily caught in a blast. Mikey wants to escape, but Don insists that they cannot leave without Professor Honeycutt. Donatello quickly hacks into a nearby computer terminal and locates the exact location of the Professor. Our heroes rush off to find their ally. In space, we see the Federation fleet closing in on the Triceraton Home World. Cut to Fugitoid as he begins to release a virus into the Federation computers. The destruction becomes worse as the virus takes effect. With screens and equipment literally blowing out, Federation technicians try to stop the virus from spreading to their fleet. As a last ditch effort, the robotic technicians are able to shut down the power in the base, effectively stopping the Fugitoid from continuing his viral upload. The Turtles and their allies find the Fugitoid and a battle with the Federation soldiers takes place. Don, as directed by Fugitoid, restores power to the computers allowing the virus to spread to the Federation fighter ships. Back in outer space, the Federation ships begin to lose control. With the Federation powerless, Mozar tells the scout leader to hold his fire, Zanramon tells Mozar to order his troops to attack; but Mozar refuses to cooperate as there is no honor in attacking a helpless foe, Zanramon grabs him by the collar and yells and tells the scout leader to open fire. As soon as the Triceratons begin to attack, the blue virus jumps to their spacecraft as well. Zanramon orders Mozar to cut-off all connection to the infected ships, which makes the Commander even more uncomfortable - but he complies for the safety of the Triceraton empire. With the rest of the Triceraton fleet and Home World still intact, Zanramon orders a long-range cannon attack. Before the order is carried out, Traximus and his rebel force appear and take Zanramon prisoner. The Prime Leader orders his confused troops to attack the rebels, but Mozar tells his men to stand down. Inside the Federation base, the Turtles have General Blanque surrounded. Raph tosses Blanque to the ground and pins him. Donatello goes to congratulate the Fugitoid, but discovers that transmitting the virus has short-circuited the robot. The overloaded computer brain soon burns out. With the war finally over. The Turtles and others have gathered in the Triceraton Home World throne room. Traximus walks up to Mozar, who hands the former gladiator a weapon. Traximus fires the gun, destroying the throne, and then announces that there will be no more Prime Leaders. The Triceraton Senate will be reinstated to rule Republic fairly and with honor. Mozar informs Traximus that all Federation soldiers have been brought onboard and the acting-leader tells the Commander to treat them as honored guests - the first move in the truce between the warring civilizations. Traximus then states that only two people are being held prisoner... Cut to a prison area, where we see Zanramon and Blanque in neighboring cells. The two begin to argue and then attack one another, even though a force field is between them - they still throw pointless punches at one another. The TMNT and Triceraton's hold a brief funeral for Professor Honeycutt. The Fugitoid robot has been encased in a casket and is given a ceremonial deep-space "burial". Quotes Sal: Greetings. I am Sal. AB21 Servator Class Robot. How may I be of service? How may I be of service? How may I be...of.....serivce? (Shuts down) (at Professor Honeycutt's "funeral") Leo: I guess we oughtta say something. Don: I don't know what to say. Professor, I- I guess mainly I just wanna say "Thanks". You were a good friend. Not only will you live on in our hearts, but your noble sacrifice will endure forever: in the lasting gift of peace. Trivia *This episode marks the last appearance of the Fugitoid's original body. Gallery * Worlds Collide, Part III/Gallery Video File:TMNT S03E07 Worlds Collide Part 3 External link *"Worlds Collide, Part 3" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes